


Folklore Drabble Collection

by Combination_NC



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combination_NC/pseuds/Combination_NC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters encounters various creatures of myth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folklore Drabble Collection

She was beautiful, with waist lenght hair the colour of late autumn leaves, alluring curves and an inviting smile. She was bairfoot like an elf, moving silently over the moss with the grace reminiscent of a creature of myth.

When she allowed him to remove her thin white dress that brought spider webs to mind, he realised that perhaps she was. His fingers briefly sliding across her back when she settled in his lap was not met by skin, but bark with deep grooves.

The way she tipped her head to the side and smiled made it not matter. Everywhere else, she was soft and warm.

Afterwards, she takes his crossbow in her hands, lifting it with ease. He allows it, and she brings it to her lips and blows on it, once and softly.

He needs to know her name like he has never needed anything before.

It is Bianca. He silently promise himself to never forget it, or her.

**Author's Note:**

> In Swedish folklore there is a beautiful woman who lives in the forest, called the _skogsrå._ Her back is like an old tree, and she can turn people to stone. If she blows air on your weapon, it will never miss, and if you sleep with her your soul stays with her forever, and you will never be able to love another again.


End file.
